


Ooo, friend!

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, The Inbetweeners - Freeform, catchphrase, inbetweeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Simon says the word friend in that high pitched voice again, Jay will lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooo, friend!

It didn't make a difference how much Jay sped up away from Simon, he was not getting the message. If he mentioned the word “friend” in that fucking high pitched voice again, Jay would lose it. And Simon would be sorry. Very sorry. He wasn't normally a violent person but Simon was asking for it. Couldn't Jay have friends outside of their group? Or was this just Simon's way of dealing with jealousy? Whatever it was, it was fucking annoying. Because Jay was briskly walking away as Simon continuously called the word “friend” at him as well as constantly catching up with him. It's like he wanted Jay to punch him, “Ooo, friend.” Simon called for the fifth, no, sixth time. And Jay felt his hands ball into fists. “Ooo, car friend.” And Jay stopped his brisk walk. “Ooo, football friend.” And Jay pushed the now caught-up Simon into a fence. The shit eating grin from Simon's face quickly disappeared realising he'd pushed it that one step too far. But Jay didn't give a flying fuck. He was angry and he was going to hit Simon, he was about to draw his fist back when instead a different thought entered his head. A brief thought. That he acted on, quite impulsively. Jay firmly gripped Simon's wrists and successively gave him a bruising kiss, pushing his own body further against Simon's, effectively pinning him to the fence. Simon was so taken aback that Jay's tongue didn't have to fight for entry.  
It continued for a while until Jay finally pulled away. He avoided eye contact with Simon as he turned around and continued his brisk walk up the street. But this time Simon didn't catch up with him. He stayed against the fence and contemplated what exactly just happened. What did just happen? And then when it sunk in, a smile actually returned to Simon's face. And he caught up with Jay with less than pure intentions. If he could make Jay kiss him like that, what else could he get Jay to do? “Ooo, kissing friend.” Simon yelled.


End file.
